Killing a Mockingbird My Story
by Bearcat Girl
Summary: Lina Summers is a typical Californian, but that is a little odd when she moves to Maycomb County. There she meets Scout and Jem Finch, two people that teach her the ways of Maycomb. This life is going to be a ride for her, will she stay or will she leave on the next train home? Read and find out. (This is something that I am doing for a school project so stay with me) Slight Jem/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is a story I am doing for school fort my teacher. (Waves at teacher). If you have read my other stories you know this is rated T just because I'm paranoid. I am starting this in chapter 8 of the small books because that is when my own character enters the story. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own To Kill a Mockingbird, if I did I would be a millionaire.

Scout's Pov:

For reasons unfathomable to most experienced prophets in Macomb county, autumn turned to winter this year. For two weeks we had the coldest weather since 1885, at least that is what Atticus said. Old Mrs. Radley died that winter, but her passing caused hardly a ripple, because the neighborhood barely saw her, except of course when she watered her cannas. Another great thing happened that winter, we got a new friend. A girl about Jem's age moved into one of Miss Maudie's rooms with her father.

Before it started snowing Jem and I walked out of the house to see a person sitting on the roof of Miss Maudie's house. "Oi, you, up there on the roof!" Jem called to them. I suspected it was a boy because they were also in bib-overalls, but when the person yelled out, "What ya need," I noticed that it was a girl up there, eating an apple, in bib-overalls, and bearfoot. She climbed down the side of the chimney, and stepped onto the ground still with an apple in her hand. The apple was nothing but a core so she just threw it over her shoulder and was done with it. I got a better look at her and she had stormy eyes that were so blue they were almost grey, bright red hair pulled back in a braid that looked like fire in this light, and a build that said, "I can be sweet when I want to, I just don't want to." Right then and there Jem had to open his big stupid mouth. "What's a nice girl like you doin' sitting up on the roof, in bib-overalls, eating an apple?" He asked with a disapproving look on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Enjoying myself, and if you don't like it then that's your problem." Then she turned on her heel and walked away from us with Jem's mouth hanging open.

I was just sitting on my bed in my room, thinking, when I saw little balls of white stuff coming out of the sky. My screams brought Atticus to my room half-shaven. "The world is ending, Atticus! Do something!" I said dragging him to the window and pointing out the window. He then explained to me that it was just snow and it didn't mean that the world was ending. After breakfast, Jem and I went out to go play in it and sitting on the fence was that girl we had seen that one day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I am writing this to let you know that I welcome all reviews, just not hateful ones. Enjoy!

Lina's Pov:

I was sitting on the fence, looking at the white snow on Miss. Maudie's yard. We never had snow in California, and it wasn't as nice as I thought it would be. It was to cold and wet for my taste. Thinking of cold and wet, that made me think of my friends back at home, I miss them so much that I am thinking of running away with my life savings and going back home. I leaned back on the fence and started thinking of the time at the beach I had.

* * *

*flashback*

I was laying on the beach with my friends and we were talking about what were going to be doing during the summer, when I stood up and started running to the waves pulling all my friends with me. Then I threw them into the water and jumped in after them. That was the best day of summer ever!

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt something wet and cold hit my face. The impact sent me off the fence and into Miss. Maudie's flowers. 'Oh, I am going to die for that,' I thought as I stood up. I jumped back over the fence and ran at the person who threw the snowball. I rammed my shoulder into his gut really hard, knocking him to the ground. I looked at him and sneered, "Well, what do we have here? A big, bad, boy getting his butt whipped by a small, weak, girl?" I looked up just in time to see his little distracting barreling in my direction. I popped up and ran back to the fence, and put my hands up in surrender. "I only wanted my revenge, and now that I have it I will be off," I said climbing back over to my side of the fence. The girl looked at me and said, "Hey, what's your name?" I looked at her and said, "Lina Summers, how about you?" "I'm Scout, and that's Jem, my brother." I just smiled at her and climbed over to my side of the fence.


End file.
